1. Field
This application relates generally to radio frequency signal discrimination.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The field of electronic communication includes signal processing of parameters such as amplitude and frequency. In some environments, a threat may be detected based on signal discrimination or differentiation. For example, frequency discrimination may be used in electronic warfare (EW) devices or receivers and other electronic support measure (ESM) devices.